


Last Wish

by xilverlining



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Tragedy, ryeonseung, seungzz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 14:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21477766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xilverlining/pseuds/xilverlining
Summary: It's Woo's birthday tomorrow. He's supposed to be spending it alone just like the previous years. But his fate this time speaks differently. If Woo can have a wish on his birthday, what would it be?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo
Kudos: 34





	Last Wish

**Author's Note:**

> https://twitter.com/x1lverlining/status/1196430149157191681

_ Dear God, _

_ If I can have just one wish _

_ Please let me be alive and happy on my birthday _

===

Male, 23 years old, single, salaryman. Nothing special about Han Woo's life except the fact that he's one of the better looking men in his office, with better achievements at the thing he does for a living. No friends, no parents or close relatives, no strings attached.

He lost his parents in an accident back when he was in highschool. His relatives only took care of him until a little while during his time at college. He moved out and started living on his own, working whatever part-time jobs he could take to survive and pay for college tuitions. He's been very independent, and alone.

Tomorrow is his 24th birthday. He has nobody to spend it with. It was supposed to be like that this year, too. His colleagues are being meddlesome about it, though. Woo doesn't want to be bothered on his birthday, so he tells them he wants to spend it with his lover, which is non existent.

His colleagues suggest to celebrate it with them today instead. They just want a special occasion, a reason to drink and have fun. Not like they really care about the birthday itself.

They decided to go to the nearest restaurant that serves beer. The ambience is just toxic, with the higher ups harassing the newcomers and things like such. Woo doesn't want to get involved in any of that. He only socializes moderately, while drinking alone most of the time.

They all get drunk, including Woo. He has a high alcohol tolerance but he drinks too much that night to take his mind away from the loudness. He does get a bit tipsy. His colleagues want to get a second round of drinking party at a bar, but Woo passes on the offer. He just wants to go home and sleep, no more socializing because he finds it exhausting.

Woo says goodbye to his colleagues and walks away to find a cab. He groans as he gets pissed off at how he'll have to spend money for a cab since it's expensive. He lives a frugal life. But there are no more trains at this hour so there's no choice. Even worse, it starts raining.

One cab passes by but it doesn't stop at his waving hand. He wonders if the cabs can't see him because the pedestrian area is a bit dark, not much lighting where he stands to take shelter from the rain. He walks closer to the road while covering the top of his head with his bag, waits for another cab to pass by. The road is quite empty. He takes out his phone and look at the clock.

11:59 PM

"Haha… Happy birthday soon, me."

Suddenly a huge flash of light comes near blinding his eyes, roaring a deafening horn. A loud crashing noise breaks the rain sound. The slippery road just made a cargo truck crashed into the curb. Woo was there, before the impact flew his body a few meters away.

Woo's sight is fading away, everything looks blurry. And red.

There's nobody around to help him. The truck driver drives away without checking on him. A hit and run.

Woo wants to swear on the truck driver but he can't even move his mouth. None of his limbs are working either. The pain is beyond his comprehension.

_ Is this how my story ends? _

_ So much for someone who's all alone _

_ I wonder what sin did I commit to deserve this _

Woo's whole life is flashing before his eyes. His childhood, his parents, his struggles. Until his mind catches a sound closing towards him, a stepping sound in the rain.

_ Who's there? _

_ Are you going to save me? _

All Woo manages to see are the feet of the man who stops in front of his body. The man seems to be wearing all black attire; black long coat that nearly touches the ground, black pants, black shiny loafers.

_ Ah, I see now. _

_ You're the one who's going to take me away. _

Woo understands he's going to die. But deep inside he can't accept it. Why on his birthday of all days, he thought. He never asks for anything all his life. He dealt with whatever happened in his life. He never complains. He doesn't know what happiness feels like after his parents passed away. And yet his life is going to end tragically like this.

He doesn't know who's listening to him right now, but he prays as he closes his eyes.

\---

"Hey~ Hey! Can you hear me?"

_ So loud. What is it now? _

_ Didn't I die? Let me rest in peace. _

Woo feels his head ringing. He opens his eyes slowly to find the source of the loud voice. He doesn't recognize the person at all. A young man who seems to be in his early 20s just like Woo himself. Younger, he bets. Pretty face, slim figure.

"Who… are you?"

"Ah, so glad you're awake now! You're in the hospital right now. Do you remember what happened?" The man returns Woo's question with another question.

Everything from last night is still very vivid in Woo's mind. He got hit by a truck in the rain. And then someone walked towards him. He doesn't remember anything past that.

"Are you the one who saved me?"

"Haha! Nothing that grand. I was passing by and just had to witness everything, so… But hey, you survived!"

The young man is right. Woo seems to be fine, just little scratches here and there. His head is bandaged and hurts a little, but no serious injuries.

"May I know your name? I should repay you for saving my life."

"Whoa, you don't have to. But the name is… Youn. Yeah, just call me Youn."

"Youn…-ssi."

"No need for honorifics. Can I also call you casually, Woo?" The man glances above Woo's head, where his name is written on the nameplate on the wall.

"You already did that just now, though."

Both of them laugh. It's been a long while since the last time Woo laughed. Maybe not even in a few years, if not mentioning the business laughs he had to make during work. Youn emits such a positive energy it's contagious, and Woo seems to be enjoying his company.

"Hey, Woo. Since you seem to be healthy and all, why don't we go and grab some food outside for breakfast? I believe you're not eager to taste hospital food, right?"

"With someone I barely know? That doesn't seem suspicious at all." Woo teases the young man to see his reaction. Youn pouts. Woo's liking how his words are returned back expressively. "But I do need to repay you so yeah, let's do that. My treat."

"Yay! Off we go~"

Woo requests for a discharge from the hospital. The staff insists for him to stay and take a rest but he rejects. Youn waits at the hospital lobby while Woo is completing the form and whatnot.

"It took quite long, huh. Such a proper man. We could have just escaped, you know," says Youn when Woo approaches him.

Woo only laughs at the remark. "So, where shall we go now?"

"That's for you to choose. You're the one who's going to treat this hero."

"Right…" Woo thinks for a bit and hesitates.

"What is it? Just say it. I'm ready to accompany you wherever."

"I'm thinking of amusement park, but… Is it too much for grown up men going there, just the two of us?"

"You know what's too much? _ You _ are thinking too much. Let's go!" Youn drags Woo by the hand. Woo is unexpectedly okay with it. He wonders how long was it since he felt this kind of warmth. His heart feels full by such a simple gesture.

They stop at the hospital gate. "Should we take a cab? The train might be too much for you right now."

Woo remembers what happened last night. Cab doesn't bring good memory for him, but Youn is right. He wouldn't want to stand in a fully packed train in his current state, having some slight injuries and all.

It doesn't take long for them to catch one. Woo is silent all the way to their destination. He seems to be lost in thought. Youn doesn't force his way in, he doesn't ask Woo anything and just lets him be.

"Oh, here we are." They finally arrives at the amusement park. They get out of the cab after Woo pays the fare. Woo freezes up at the entrance.

"Hello~ What are we waiting for? Come on!" Youn pushes Woo's back. They walk towards the ticket counter.

"Tickets for two, please," says Woo as he pays for both of them.

"You're really paying for everything, huh~ I'd want you as a boyfriend." Youn teases Woo as he smacks the older man's back.

"Ouch! I'm still injured, you know. Be gentle, _ honey_." Woo doesn't want to lose in this teasing game. It feels like they already knew each other for a long time. Everything feels so natural.

They enter the amusement park. The first thing that catches their eyes are the food stalls, of course. They're starving, it's almost lunch time and they haven't eaten anything since morning. They buy corn dogs, tteokbokki, and a few other snacks until they feel they've eaten too much and have to rest on the bench for a while.

They were planning to try some of the rides at the amusement park, but they end up just eating and strolling around, window-shopping, watching other visitors scream on the roller coasters and other scary rides. They enter the haunted house, though, because all they need to do there is just walking. And screaming. Their screams are so loud they even make the supposed ghosts scream back in shock. They run their way out and laugh out loud after that.

It's night time before they know it. Their last stop is the ferris wheel. A perfect way to end their adventure at the park. They sit across each other inside the gondola. Woo seems to be enjoying the sight from high up. It might be the reflection of lights from the fireworks outside, it might also be his happiness overflowing, Woo's eyes are literally sparkling.

"Woo, I have something for you." Youn wasn't looking outside this whole time. Instead he's focused only on Woo. He takes something out from his hoodie's pocket.

"Hm?" Woo tilts his head in wonders. Youn moves to Woo's side of passenger seat. The gondola staggers a little bit. Woo gets scared for a second there. And the way Youn suddenly touches Woo's left ear only frozen him up even more.

"You're wearing suits and all, but I noticed you have faint piercing holes on your ears. Did you use to wear earrings before?"

Woo is surprised at the question. "Observant, aren't we? Yeah, I used to wear some before during college… It was my mom's, to be precise. But I can't possibly wear them now that I'm a company slave. Haha." Woo doesn't realize what kind of expression he has right now. The smile he shows are only on his lips.

"Ah, I see. I should have asked first if you could be wearing one, but… I got you an earring as a gift. Happy birthday, Woo."

Woo looks flabbergasted.

"Sorry, I saw your birth date earlier at the hospital. I didn't mean to meddle too much but I just had to give you a present after I knew about it. Can you at least wear it now that you're not at work?"

"Hahahaha!! You're so full of surprises, Youn! Sure, why not. I can wear it tonight just for you~ When and where exactly did you buy it, though? I didn't see any jewelry stores around here."

Youn doesn't answer, he moves closer to Woo's face as he's trying to focus on the piercing hole. "May I?"

Woo gives a slight nod. The whole situation feels so embarrassing to him that his ears redden.

Youn puts an earring on Woo's left ear. The shape is like a smiley face. Woo stares at his reflection on the glass to see how it looks. He can't quite guess the color because it's dark inside the gondola. It should be made from metal, from the way it shines.

"Hehe, it's cute. Thank y- Oh, you wear one too?"

"Ah, you noticed. Yeah, I got ourselves a pair."

"But yours is… A sad face? Why?"

"The store only sell it in a pair like this, so… Just take it as I give you a piece of my happiness. It doesn't mean I'm sad or anything wearing this one. Don't give me that face, okay?"

Woo subconsciously stares at Youn with a worried expression. "Right. Okay. I'm thinking too much again." Woo slaps his own cheeks with both hands. "Thank you for the present, Youn. I'll treasure it."

Youn smiles brightly, just like the earring he just gave Woo.

Their gondola reaches the bottom of the ferris wheel. Woo looks a bit down. Youn grabs Woo's hand to help him out of the gondola. "What do you want to do next? The park will be closing soon but we still have around 2 hours before the day ends."

Woo thinks hardly what else he wants to do. With Youn, that is. "Soju."

"Pardon?"

"Let's go drink some soju together! Can't have a new friend without drinking soju together!" Woo's spirit suddenly goes up again, either it's because he likes alcohol or because he's gonna make Youn his drinking buddy, or both.

"Your command is my pleasure, Your Majesty," says Youn while he's posing like a butler bowing down.

\---

"Hey, Youn," mutters Woo as he gulps his soju down. "Why are some people staring at us the whole day? Is it so weird seeing two guys hanging out? I can feel eyes all over us earlier at the park."

"Haha, they might be just jealous. Don't mind them."

"That lady who sells soju at this roadside stall, too. She's been staring at us since earlier. What's the deal?" Woo doesn't get drunk easily, but when he does, he gets more talkative than usual. He complains and just says whatever comes to mind, the opposite of his usual habit of thinking too much.

They drink and chat for a while until Woo is satisfied, then they go take a walk to spend a few more minutes of the day.

Youn is quiet, quieter than he's been the whole day. Woo doesn't mind, though. It feels peaceful like this, just enjoying the midnight air.

Until the rain suddenly starts pouring.

"Aw, man. Why now?" Woo runs lightly to the nearest store front to shelter himself from the rain, followed by Youn. "It's so cold. I guess we should catch a cab and call it a day." Woo waves his hand to the cab passing by but it doesn't stop.

_ Deja Vu? _

He walks closer to the road while covering the top of his head with bag. He waits for another cab to pass by. Then he hears a whisper from behind.

"Sorry, Woo. Time is up."

Woo can feel a finger pushing his back. His body sways toward the road. "Youn?" He turns his head to look at Youn but it's too late. All he manages to see is the light blinding his eyes, accompanied with roaring horn sound.

_ Ah, it's similar. _

_ The red-tinted scenery of midnight rain. _

_ This time I know who's walking towards me. _

_ It's Youn. Why does he look so sad? _

_ Are those tears? Or is it the rain? _

Youn lifts his face and he looks expressionless. His eyes look empty. He mutters some words, much like a robot doing its job of confirming data.

_ Name: Han Woo _

_ Birth date: 1994-12-24 _

_ Death date: [Unchanged] _

_ Reason of death: [Unchanged] _

_ Place of death: [Changed] _

_ Time of death: [Shifted from 00:09 AM to 11:59 PM] _

Woo wants to see Youn one last time but he can't even move. His whole body already dead except his main senses and consciousness which are slowly fading away as well.

_ I knew it. He's taking me away. _

_ Why did he delay it? Was it my foolish wish? _

_ Tell me one thing, Youn. _

_ Did you really buy the pair of earrings today? _

_ Or was it originally yours? _

Youn kneels down to Woo's body. There are people around today, unlike on his previous death. Woo can hear some girls' screams, and some sirens. The truck driver doesn't run away, most probably injured, looking from how wrecked the truck itself. The police officers don't bother Youn. Nobody seems to be aware of Youn's presence, except Woo.

_ So that was why I got the stare. _

_ You didn't interact with anyone. _

_ You can't. I should have realized. _

_ Youn, you're really full of surprises. _

Youn touches Woo's left ear before he closes Woo's eyes with his hand.

_ Dear God, _

_ If I can have one more wish _

_ Please let Youn be happy _

"You have already used up your last wish. This wish can not be granted."

_ How do I take those words as, Youn? _

_ Does that mean you're not able to be happy? _

_ And yet you've given me a piece of your happiness. _

_ I shouldn't have wished for anything last time if that means taking something away from you. _

"I… ...ry, Y...n. Th...k ...u."

**Author's Note:**

> what can i do to redeem myself o(-(
> 
> \- xil


End file.
